The Dragon's Son
by o-Pansy-o
Summary: Historia Protagonizada por Pansy Parkinson. Tiene un poco de todo, leanlo! y Please dejen RW.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: Todo lo que este _de esta forma _son recuerdos, lo que este con letra normal es el presente. Disfrútenlo!

The Dragon's Son

La fría brisa acariciaba su rostro, mientras su mirada estaba perdida entre las estrellas que iluminaban la noche. Lágrimas cristalinas atravesaban sus mejillas y las memorias de su peor error corrían por su cabeza como si se tratara de una película de terror.

_Se despertó con pereza al escuchar el agua de la regadera caer fuertemente. Desconcertada se sentó en la orilla de la cama. La cabeza aun le daba vueltas y sentía punzadas cada pocos segundos. Se agarraba la cabeza con delicadeza, pues sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Abrió los ojos lentamente, asustada, recorrió con ellos la habitación donde se encontraba. No era su dormitorio._

_De pronto, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo se encontraba desnudo. Tomo la sabana verde esmeralda y cubrió su torso con ella. Encontró un espejo justo frente a la cama y se acerco para mirarse bien. Aun traía un poco de rubor y labial en su rostro, el rímel y delineador se habían corrido del contorno de sus ojos y había formado unas horribles manchas negras bajo sus hermosos ojos verdes. Se acaricio el rostro asustada. No sabia donde estaba, no sabia que había pasado para que ella estuviera ahí._

_Tardo un poco en darse cuenta del silencio que ahora reinaba en la habitación, el agua había dejado de correr. Alguien mas estaba en la habitación. Apresuradamente comenzó a buscar su ropa por toda la habitación, encontró casi debajo de la cama sus pantaletas y su brassiere rosa de encaje. Se lo puso rápidamente, sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba desde la puerta del baño._

_No es que no te quede bien la lencería, pero te ves mucho mejor sin ella.- dijo arrogantemente aunque tratando de aplicar un tono dulce a lo que decía._

_DRACO!- grito la chica cubriéndose de nuevo con la sabana de seda, avergonzada._

_No hay necesidad de que te tapes, anoche pude contemplar tu hermoso cuerpo por varias horas.- dijo sonriéndole, cosa que aterraba cada vez mas a la morena._

_¿Qué?- solto la chica frunciendo el entrecejo._

_Seguro no recuerdas nada, estabas un poco ebria.-_

_De pronto todo le llego de golpe, la fiesta, las copas de champagne volando de un lado a otro, las risas de sus amigas, Draco cargándola y llevándosela a los dormitorios. Se quedo observando al rubio, como despreocupado iba al espejo y se peinaba su perfecto cabello platinado hacia atrás. La chica se sentó en la cama de nuevo, agotada. Sus ojos se volvían vidriosos mientras trataba de recordar lo que había pasado en esa habitación. Pero nada le venia a la mente. Sin querer, se dio cuenta que aun estaba en paños menores frente al rubio y se propuso encontrar su ropa._

_Iré a desayunar, cuando salgas ponle seguro a la puerta ¿quieres?- le dijo amablemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida._

_La morena seguía desconcertada, pero rápidamente termino de vestirse y con un movimiento de su varita, removió todo el maquillaje escurrido del dia anterior y lo reemplazo por otro, ahora parecía impecable. Antes de salir, puso seguro en la puerta como había ordenado Draco hace unos minutos, y se dirigió a su recamara para darse una rápida ducha y ponerse ropa limpia._

_Bajo a desayunar un poco tarde, Draco ya no estaba en la mesa. Pero estaban Milicent y Daphne esperándola con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Decidió ignorarlas y se sentó frente a ellas. Se sirvió de inmediato algunos waffles que estaban en la mesa y se dispuso a ponerle excesiva miel, cuando una molesta tosecilla la saco de sus pensamientos._

_¿Qué?- dijo irritada_

_¿No piensas contarnos?- replico Daphne_

_No entiendo…-_

_Ay si serás boba, subiste a la habitación de Malfoy anoche y no volviste a dormir al nuestro.-_

_Ah, eso…- dijo tratando de poner un tono despreocupado a su voz.- Estaba algo mal por el alcohol y el me cuido bastante bien, es todo un caballero.-_

_Las chicas frente a ella no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera toda la noche con Malfoy y no pasara nada? ¿ O acaso estaba mintiendo? Al menos eso fue lo que pensó Pansy, Que explicación tan estúpida se repetía a si misma. Las Slytherins prefirieron no darle mas vueltas al asunto y se dedicaron a desayunar cada quien en silencio._


	2. Chapter 2

_Los días habían pasado no tan rápido ni tan lento, Draco y Pansy no se abian dirigido la palabra después de haber compartido esa maravillosa noche juntos, bueno, en realidad no podía decir que fue maravillosa, ya que no recordaba ni un poco de lo sucedido. Las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban cada vez mas y la morena estaba totalmente lista para regresar a casa, donde la trataban como toda una princesa._

_Realmente estaba entusiasmada por regresar a casa después de 5 meses de estar ausente. Ella era la luz de la casa, o al menos así le decía su padre. Corrio lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la lechuceria, pues esperaba una carta de casa. Se emociono al ver la lechuza color miel de su mama, se llamaba simplemente "Wings". Casi dando pequeños brincos se acerco al animal y le quito la carta que llevaba en el pico, estaba sellada con una P con delgadas ramas llenas de rosas enrollando la inicial de los Parkinson._

_Pansy:_

_Tu madre y yo estamos muy emocionados de que pases las fiestas decembrinas con nosotros este año, la navidad pasada te extrañamos demasiado, nada fue igual sin ti. Pasaremos por ti a Hogwarts directamente, el ultimo día de clases a las 8 de la noche. No puedo decirte como, pero ahí nos veras. Te quieren._

_Marshall & Rose Parkinson._

_La morena tomo el pedazo de pergamino y lo abrazo contra su pecho, oliendo de cerca para reconocer el aroma del perfume de su madre. Salió de la lechucería no sin antes darle algo de comida a Wings, quien agradeció con pequeños y cariñosos picoteos. Salió dando pequeños brinquitos sin poner mucha atención por donde caminaba, así que no se dio cuenta que cierto chico Gryffindor iba subiendo por las mismas escaleras que ella bajaba._

_¡¡AAH!!- grito la chica al sentir un fuerte hombro pegar con el suyo y tambaleándose hasta casi caer y rodar por las escaleras, por fortuna el Gryffindor tenia excelentes reflejos y la sujetó._

_Lo siento, lo siento mucho.- Hizo una pausa para ponerme de pie y a salvo en el escalón superior.- ¿Estas bien?-_

_Estoy bien.- dijo algo irritada, mientras se sacudia la nieve de los pantalones. De pronto se dio cuenta que la carta de sus padres estaba tirada en el suelo. Inmediatamente vio como una mano la tomaba y se la ofrecia amabalemete.- Gracias … Potter.- dijo impresionada al ver al moreno._

_No para nada, perdona por chocar contigo.- dijo el chico sin mirarla a los ojos, al parecer la chica le daba algo de miedo._

_Pansy se alejo de él sin decir una palabra mas. No estaba aostumbrada a intercambiar palabras que no fueran ofensas con los "valientes" de Hogwarts. Asi que siguió su camino hasta la sala común Slytherin, donde la estaban esperando Daphne, Milicent y Astoria._

_Puso los ojos en blanco, la verdad es que era muy buena amiga de Daphne, pero Astoria la sacaba de sus casillas, era demasiado falsa, demasiado dulce para ser cierto. Claro que todo era una fachada. Se acerco a ellas despacio. Cuando ya estaba en el circulo de amigas las 4 subieron a su habitación, para arreglarse para la siguiente fiesta, ya era costumbre que en Slytherin se hicieran fiestas nocturnas con mucha frecuencia cuando las vacaciones se acercaban peligrosamente._

_La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de ir.- dijo la morena en tono aburrido._

_¿Estas loca?- dijo de pronto Daphne.- ¡Es la ultima fiesta! Sabes que es la mejor de todas.- dijo eufórica._

_Lo se, pero la verdad es que me siento algo mal.-_

_Pansy.- la llamo el intento de dulce voz de Milicent.- ¿Qué paso en la ultima fiesta?-_

_La morena se congelo en ese instante, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía violentamente. No de miedo, seria mas bien por vergüenza. Por alguna razón, todas las chicas envidiosas de Hogwarts le hicieron creer al mundo que Pansy Parkinson era una autentica zorra, cosa que era totalmente equivocada. Sus amigas eran las únicas que sabían la verdad, su inocencia. ¿Que creerían ahora si supieran que su primera vez fue con Draco Malfoy en una fiesta y que ni siquiera lo recuerda por el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba?_

_Nada importante.- dijo la chica sin una gota de sinceridad en sus palabras.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-_

_Pues… has estado evitando todas nuestras preguntas sobre esa noche, y ahora no quieres ir a la fiesta.- dijo la chica acercándose a Pansy y sentándose a su lado. Volteo a ver a las otras chicas, observando como todas tenían sus ojos bien abiertos puestos en ella, esperando explicaciones._

_Chicas, nada paso. No sean dramáticas.- dijo tratando de sonar convincente._

_Entonces, ven con nosotras.- dijo Daphne._

_Y así lo hizo, se arreglaron muy lindas, todas de colores diferentes, como siempre, Milicent llevaba el color azul marino, que combinaba perfecto con su piel, Daphne en color rosa, Astoria al ser increíblemente rubia nunca llevaba el color dorado en ella, aunque esta vez fue la excepción, pero Pansy nunca cambiaba el color verde que resaltaba sus ojos. Las cuatro chicas bajaron con elegancia por las escaleras, causando que la gran mayoría de ojos se situaran en su dirección._

_A Pansy no le molestaba en absoluto, años de practica. Las chicas caminaron directamente a la recreación de una barra de licor donde los martinis de colores eran la sensación. Todas agarraron unas copas de color rosa brillante y a la cuenta de 3 la tomaron al mismo tiempo. _

_La fiesta estaba muy animada, todos hablaban reían y unos pocos bailaban en una esquina, mientras otros coqueteaban y unos cuantos se besaban en los rincones oscuros. Pansy comenzó a recordar un poco la fiesta anterior, recordó que platicaba con Draco de algo irrelevante, ella reía como tonta de cada palabra que salía de la boca de ese hermoso rostro. Entonces la realidad la golpeo de frente._

_Justo a unos metros de ella, estaba el heredero Malfoy sentado en un sofá negro. Pero lo inconcebible era que, en sus piernas, descansaba una belleza viviente: Vivian LaRose. La chica millonaria era de cabello negro y liso, contrastante con su piel pálida, sus ojos eran grises, pero nada parecidos a los de Draco que eran intensos y penetrantes, los de Vivian llegaban a un tono violeta y eran mas amables. Sin embargo, la chica disfrutaba de las miradas de envidia que se reposaban en ella._

_Pansy sintió fuertes punzadas en el pecho al observar al rubio con Vivian. No debería, puesto que Draco nunca había sido mas que un buen amigo, y la parecer acompañante nocturno, aunque solo fue una vez. El dolor se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer. Sus amigas no se dieron cuenta, cosa que agradeció inmensamente, no quería estar dando explicaciones, porque la verdad, ni si quiera las tenia._

_Draco volteo a ver a la morena con curiosidad, mientras esta se dejaba caer en un sofá cercano, se veía triste, confundida, al menos en su perspectiva._


	3. Chapter 3

Los recuerdos iban y venían como ruidosos relámpagos que atravesaban su mente, haciendo que pequeñas lagrimas resbalaran sobre su dulce rostro. Se alejo de la ventana lentamente y se recostó sobre su cama, dejando descansar sus adoloridos e hinchados pies sobre una almohada. La cabeza le daba vueltas, los mareos eran constantes, intensos … insoportables. Esto la hacia recordar la primera vez que los mareos hicieron de las suyas en su cuerpo.

_Las vacaciones navideñas terminaron rápidamente, y para enero todos los alumnos se encontraban de regreso al castillo de Hogwarts. Millicent, Pansy y las hermanas Greengrass hicieron una fiesta en pijamas para contar como habían pasado las fiestas y los regalos que habían recibido. Como era de esperarse, Pansy había recibido mas regalos que los de las otras 3 chicas juntas. Entre ellos, se encontraba un viaje a las islas del mediterraneo ( por parte de su madre) y unos aretes de deslumbrantes esmeraldas en forma de gota, 3 pequeñas piedras preciosas en cascada, una sobre otra._

_Wow Pansy, de verdad son hermosos.- dijo Astoria_

_Además combinan perfecto con tus ojos.- agrego Daphne._

_Gracias.- dijo la chica sonriente presumiendo sus joyas.- Mili, ¿Qué haces?- dijo tapándose la nariz._

_Pues… me quedo hambre, y me traje un panecillo, con mantequilla.- dijo Millicent._

_Uff! Tira eso Mili! Apesta, esta podrido.- dijo Pansy haciendo caras de asco._

_¿De que hablas? Es de la cena de hoy.- respondió Milicent._

_Y Huele delicioso.- dijo Daphne tomando un suspiro._

_La morena ya no podía mas, se levanto como pudo del piso y tratando de correr llego a la taza del baño, donde devolvió todo lo que había comido en la cena. Rápidamente Daphne ayudo a su amiga recogiendo su cabello y dándole pequeñas palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda. Despues de casi una hora, Pansy estaba lista para salir del baño._

_Pansy! Que susto! ¿Estas bien?- la abordo Astoria._

_Caray, mujer, ¡dejala respirar!- le dijo su hermana._

_Estoy bien, gracias.- dijo secamente la chica mientras se secaba el sudor frio de la frente._

_Sera mejor que duermas, mañana te sentirás mejor.- le animo Milicent._

_Pansy obedeció y se quedo profundamente dormida en cuanto toco la cabeza con la almohada. Se sentía falta, le daban pequeños escalofríos, que recorrían todo su cuerpo dejándola exhausta. La mañana siguiente no fue muy diferente, amaneció junto al inodoro agotada y con muy mal aspecto._

_Las chicas dijeron a los maestros la condición de Pansy y pudo quedarse en su propio dormitorio, La Sra. Pomfrey accedió a regañadientes. Permaneció toda la mañana en cama, y para el medio día se sentía mucho mejor, de hecho comenzaba a tener hambre. Pero no podía presentarse en el gran comedor después de su ausencia en clases por la mañana, asi que se escabullo con cuidado hacia las cocinas de Hogwarts, haciendo cosquillas a la pera, la puerta le cedió el paso. Ella entro y se sentó en una de las mesas del centro de la cocina._

_Quiero una ensalada, con pollo y queso extra.- le dijo a un elfo fríamente. Este le hizo una exagerada reverencia y desapareció. En segundos el elfo regreso con un plato lleno de lechuga, queso, pollo y aderezo._

_Pansy comió su ensalada en silencio, sin voltear a ver a los elfos curiosos que se le quedaban viendo de vez en cuando. Termino rápidamente y se dispuso a salir de la cocina, cuando de pronto, la puerta se abrió y tumbo a Pansy al suelo. La morena solto un grito de dolor e intento levantarse del suelo ella sola, pero no pudo._

_Déjame ayudarte.- le dijo una voz masculina.- Lo siento, fue mi culpa. No sabia que estabas aquí…-_

_Esta bien, estoy bien.- Lo corto la morena sin fijarse en quien era, sacudiendo su falda._

_¿Segura? Mejor siéntate.- le dijo la misma voz._

_La morena obedeció, un dolor intenso comenzaba a embargarla, comenzando desde lo mas interno de su vientre. La chica se sentó y se doblo por el dolor, de pronto una lágrima salió de sus ojos y el chico se alarmo._

_¿Parkinson? ¿Estas bien?- le preguntaba el chico, pero esta no respondía.- Mejor te llevo a la enfermería._

_Pansy no se dio cuenta a que hora, ni como ni porque, estaba acostada en una de las camas de la enfermería con un vendaje en la mano izquierda, escuchando como la enfermera se quejaba y se quejaba diciendo " si yo tenia razón, debió quedarse aquí". Pansy intento ignorarla, de pronto recordó, no había llegado aquí sola. Volteo a ver al chico que se encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama, viendo el suelo._

_Potter.- dijo la chica desconcertada, no se había dado cuenta que era él.- No tienes que quedarte.- dijo la chica._

_Prefiero hacerlo, para ver si estas bien.- _

_Como gustes.- le contesto fríamente._

_La Sra. Pomfrey la examino y le dio una poción para quitarle el dolor, concluyo que solo era un pequeño dolor de columna por la caída, y que la Slytherin estaba exagerando. La chica no tenia ganas de protestar, de verdad el dolor la estaba matando. Era demasiado, nunca en su vida había experimentado tal grado de dolor. La poción hizo que el dolor disminuyera considerablemente, pero en realidad, nunca se fue._


End file.
